Tom Fletcher's Pretty Princess Diary
by joongie
Summary: Part Three of the series. Tom tells his story of the 20 days... SLASH PoynterJudd FletcherJones


**Disclaimer: I do not own McFly, blah blah blah!**

**A/N: **WOOO! FINALLY ON THE THIRD ONE! dances Here you go people Tom's Pretty Princess Diary (one of my best guy friends used to play the game Pretty, Pretty Princesses with me when I was younger and he actually wore the tiara and everything…)!

1

Dear Diary,

I have a confession to make to you….I am actually a woman in disguise and my name is really Tabitha.

AHAHAHAHAAAA, no. Got you there didn't I? I BET I DID MY PINK DIARY OF MINE, you just don't want to admit it…minus the fact that you can't even talk or anything and that you're actually an inanimate object. BUT THAT IS BESIDE THE POINT NOW ISN'T IT? ISN'T IT!?! Anyway I really do have a confession, but first a bit about myself. My name is Thomas Michael Fletcher and I play guitar and sing in a band called McFly. I recently had this genius idea that we four in the band should keep a journal and forced the other guys to do it so later we could bury it in the backyard! Brilliant right? The real confession that I have to make is that my best friend and band mate Danny and I are pretending to be gay to freak out the other two in our group and hopefully pull them together. See we have this guy named Dougie who thinks he's totally straight and this other guy Harry who is most likely gay and the two should just admit their love for each other! So what's our brilliant plan? Pretend to be gay with each other and hope they realize they should be with each other. HUZZAH! So this morning I decided to wear nothing like I had gotten up like that and put on the apron I usually wore when I cooked and headed for the kitchen while Danny stayed up stairs.

"You think this is a good idea mate?"

"Dougie's so out of his mind he'll immediately think we've been shagging! And well…Harry too…"

"Fine Tom, but if they just think I'm a loony, so help me god!"

"Fine, fine, now go!" I said shoving the boy up the stairs. Dougie came down and I heard Danny saying something to Harry and Dougie just stopped, got a piece of bread, and ran back up the stairs and soon I heard him screaming. Oh you're good Fletcher, almost too good. Great now where are my pants?!

2

Dear Diary,

Our plan has worked to some avail…except Dougie fell down the steps a bit earlier which was bad. I SAW HARRY KISS HIS FOREHEAD THOUGH! See the reason this happened was I got up this morning and shuffled down to see Danny…

"You care if I run down the hallway saying we're going to shag?" I asked poking my head into Danny's studio room. His crazy brown hair shifted as he sat up and looked at me with a blank expression.

"Whatever, mate."

"KAY!" I said smiling and skipped down the hallway past Harry who stopped and just stared when I started saying I was off to shag Danny senseless. Later I heard Dougie tumble down the stairs and them two discussing things later, could my plan be going faster than I thought?

"Dougie are you okay?" I asked looking at the younger boy sitting in the kitchen.

"Just dandy, you know falling down stairs is something I like to do every day!" Dougie said bitterly.

"Oh my poor Dougum-wugums!" I said hugging the boy.

"TOM! LET ME GO THIS INSTANT! I AM NOT ALL FLUFFY GAY LIKE….LIKE YOU!" Dougie started screaming and I laughed as I watched him push me away and run up the stairs. Oh hey there's ice cream in the fridge! FATTY FLETCHER IS COMING OUT TO PLLAAYYYYY!

_I still don't think this is going to work oh mighty Fatty Fletcher- Danny_

YES, YES IT WILL! Do not doubt me Danny Jones, I know your secret.

_Like?-Danny_

I know what you keep under your bed. Pardon me my princess diary, Danny apparently wants to have a word.

3

Dear Diary,

Bastard. Daniel Jones is a complete bastard! Apparently we have to scare Dougie today and do it while we're at GMTV, and the oh so smart Danny came up with this. So we got to this big studio like always and piled out, no one was there yet because for some reason Danny mixed up the times….accidently my arse… We found where we were playing and Harry's drum kit had already been moved in and Harry headed off to the dressing room, Dougie was lost somewhere once again. Poor boy would lose his head if it wasn't attached to his body I think! Anyway we were beside the drum kit and Danny decided we would make it look like we were having sex and freak out Dougie hopefully so he will run to Harry and well you get it right? So basically I had to strip to my blue boxers and lay on Danny, our butt area down to our mid thigh covered by the drum, and wait until we heard Dougie approaching.

"Guys?" Dougie called in the darkness, "I got lost and I'm not sure where to go!"

"NOW!!" Danny whispered and we made noises that were suppose to sound like those noises.

"Not funny guys, you know I don't like dark lonely spaces." Dougie declared walking over into the right spot to see what LOOKED like me and Danny getting it on.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! HARRRRYYYY!" Dougie, who looked like a deer in the headlights, screamed running down towards where the dressing room was. I got up and glared at Danny.

"You're really rubbish at making moaning noises, you know that right?" Danny said laughing as he pulled on his jeans and shirt.

"OH and you are just the king of it?"

"I'd like to think so."

"LIAR!" I said laughing, "I hope this works."

"Me too, both of them deserve it I think." Danny replied smiling. I nodded and started getting dressed as Harry came running down the hallway, in only his boxers and screaming, moments later. YES IT HAD WORKED! THEY WERE FINALLY GETTING WITH EACH OTHER! HUZZAH! HUZZAH!

"Harry, what are you screaming about?" I asked and tried to give that sex look while Danny finished getting dressed, why he wore such complicated clothes I will never know.

"Mate, are you not wearing any trousers?" Danny asked and we both looked at Harry as he ran behind one of the cymbals and turned bright red. Ha, this is working SO well. Dougie ran in holding a pair of pants that were obviously Harry's.

"Wait, Doug is holding your trousers…your missing them…YOU TWO WERE ABOUT TO HAVE SEX?!" Danny decided as he looked back and forth between Dougie and Harry. OH BABY, IN THE BAG!

"WHAT!? NO!" Dougie started shouting and threw the pants at Harry, "NO! NO! NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER!!"

"Woah, cool down mate, I was just joking." Danny commented and then laughed, "Unless you really were about to have sex…"  
"Dan, shut up." Harry said as he finished putting on his belt buckle.

"Aw, don't yell at Danny like that!" I said and hugged Danny while trying to look romanticish.

"YOU TWO WERE…FORNICATING….BEHIND HIS DRUM KIT!" Dougie yelled and pointed behind Harry's drum kit.

"And?" I replied rolling my eyes, hopefully this was believable. YES TOM, YOU ARE AMAZING, WAY TO GO TO ACTING SCHOOL!

"Oh so you two really are together?" Harry said, he believed me and Danny we're going out…step one complete…

"Yes, haven't you noticed? We told you all week…" I said and petted Danny's hair.

"We thought you we're joking," Dougie said and gave a blank look before shuffling off. Soon the show started and people were there so me and Danny just gave each other winks and stuff…but Dougie thought they were ROMANTIC winks. Ha won't he be surprised when he and Haz get together and we tell them this was all a joke? Time to go water my flowers!

4

Dear Diary,

Danny and I sneaked into Dougie's room and found that he left his MAN JOURNAL left out on the bed and wrote things about going to shag in the bathroom. He came back and tried to hit us with his bass guitar so we fled to my room. Danny is actually one of the people I could trust anything with and we talk about everything, it really is just his accent that makes him sound thick!

"You ever wondered what you'd be doin if you weren't in McFly?" Danny asked as we laid back on my NASA bed and looked at the ceiling full of pictures.

"Going into space."

"Should have guessed that…"

"Yeah you should have, what would you be?"

"I don't know, football player maybe?"

"I would of come to your games."

"Really?"

"No."

"Git."

"Love you too Dan."

"Well since you're my BOYFRIEND aren't you suppose to?" Danny said smirking and I whapped him with a pillow which resulted in a wrestling type match with pillows added. Both of us were collapsing on the floor laughing and Danny headed down to eat something while I got changed. Currently I have that song stuck in my head from West Side Story. I FEEL PRETTY, OH SO PRETTY, OH SO PRETTY AND WITTY AND GAAAAY! Well not as in I BANG GUYS gay, but as in I AM HAPPY gay…you know what I mean. I headed downstairs singing and saw someone running out of our driveway- a fan perhaps?- and found Danny choking while Dougie was banging his head against the table.

AND THEY CALL ME THE NUTTER!


End file.
